Remember Karma
by Urebriviel
Summary: Harry decides to play a game of snap against Hermione and Ron at differant times, but this games differant the loser gets a dare what fun is Harry going to have with Hermione and Ron. HEHEHE This stories short and it's now finished wohooo


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to this story, J K Rowling does. Please read and review or else muwhahahaha. Or else why you ask. Or else I'll come over there and sit on you and shan't be pretty hehehe just joking. Hope you like it.  
  
"Remember Karma"  
  
"Gezz I'm bored Ron" Harry said innocently, Ron smiled  
  
"We could always play a game of wizard chess?" Ron said  
  
"No that's boring" Harry said, Ron looked hurt  
  
"Fine what do you want to do got any bright ideas hmmm?" Ron asked  
  
"Well Ron yes I do, how about we play a game of muggle snap? But this time the loser has to do a dare, how about that!" Harry said with a slight grin  
  
"Yeah that's sound fun but be aware that I'm going to whip you ass at it" Ron said  
  
Harry bounded up the stairs into his dormitory and grabbed his old pair of playing cards, and then he dashed back downstairs to find Ron with a huge determined smirk on his face. Harry sat down and shuffled the cards into two piles and placed Rons pile in front of him.  
  
The game began it was minutes before Ron bellowed 'SNAP'  
  
"See I told you I'm going to win Harry prepare for a dare," Ron said  
  
"Yeah whatever you reckon Ron" Harry retaliated The game continued until there was only four cards left. Ron placed a king of hearts down, then Harry placed an ace down, Ron smiled and placed a three of spades down, Harry grinned as he quickly placed his three of clubs down and bellowed  
  
'SNAP'.  
  
"That's not fair Harry you cheated" Ron yelled  
  
"No Ron your just a sore loser" Harry retorted  
  
"Am not" Ron mumbled  
  
"Oh are you upset Ron, geez grow up, we are in the 6th year now for crying out loud," Harry said  
  
"Shut up Harry" Ron yelled  
  
"Anyway, now what shall I dare little icky Ronniekons to do hmmm" Harry said with a grin  
  
"I'm warning you Harry or" Ron suddenly stopped his ears went red as Hermione suddenly bounded into the common room, Harry noticed that and smiled.  
  
"I dare you Ron to corner Hermione and passionately kiss her," Harry said fast Ron stared at Harry his eyes wide with shock  
  
"What! Harry you can't make me do something like that, that's not fair" Ron argued  
  
"Tough you lost and now you have to deal with the consequences" after saying this Harry went into fits of laughter.  
  
Hermione smiling walked over to her two best friends as she walked through the common room Harry and Ron couldn't help but notice boys head turn towards her. Hermione had indeed grown up to become a quite attractive 16yr old girl, her hair fell to her waist and was now neatly tamed which now made her deep cinnamon colored eyes stand out and define her fine features.  
  
"What are you laughing at Harry?" she said as she slowly sat down  
  
"Oh nothing that important" Harry replied At this Ron stood up, ears the color of strawberries "I'm going to bed" he muttered as he dashed upstairs to his dormitory.  
  
"Gezzz! What's wrong with him" Hermione asked Harry  
  
"I dunno! Anyway would you like me to give you a game at muggle snap?" Harry asked smiling  
  
"O.K. Then, that's sound fun" she replied  
  
" But Hermione this games different the loser has to do a dare, so do you still wanna play?" he asked  
  
"Yeah but Harry be warned I've never lost a game before" she said  
  
"Neither have I" Harry warned back  
  
Harry once again shuffled the cards and then dealed them into two piles. The game began and in less than 2 minutes Hermione bellowed 'SNAP'.  
  
She gathered her winning cards and the game continued.  
  
There was four cards left Hermione placed a king of hearts down and then Harry placed an ace down, Hermione grinned and placed a 3 of spades down and then Harry smiled and quickly placed a 3 of clubs down and bellowed 'SNAP' as he slammed his hand on the cards.  
  
"That's not fair Harry you cheated" Hermione complained  
  
"Oh get over it Hermione, you lost stop been a sore loser" Harry said with a grin  
  
"Humph I'm not a sore loser" Hermione mumbled  
  
"Yes you are, anyway now what shall I dare my dear friend 'Mione' to do hmmm" Harry said  
  
"Don't be mean Harry" Hermione winged  
  
"I'm not, anyway I have the perfect dare for you Hermione, I dare you to corner Ron and passionately kiss him"  
  
"WHAT" Hermione yelled as she stood up quickly.  
  
"You heard me Hermione now be a good girl and obey good ol Harry" Harry said  
  
"Humph I'll do your stupid dare but just watch who your dealing with Harry James Potter" And with that Hermione stormed up to her dormitory fuming on the outside but smiling on the inside.  
  
Hermione had realized that she liked Ron when she finished there 4th year the way he had looked at her with those big blue eyes of his when she had told Ron she would be seeing Victor Krum over the holidays made her feel deep regret.  
  
Ron is so hot now he's grown up into a man his fuming red hair and bright blue eyes I just wish I could claim them as my own. Hermione thought these thoughts as she proceeded up to the girl's dormitory. Tomorrow, Yes tomorrow I will carry out the dare she agreed with herself.  
  
Ron sat in his dormitory laying on his bed his curtains around his bed pulled and a great filthy grin on his face. 'Ohhhh I get to kiss Hermione, I can't wait, but what happens if this will wreak our friendship, what if she will hate me for it, what if she likes me? No Ron don't be stupid she wouldn't love you, but what if she did? Millions of thoughts drenched Ron's head of the next day when he would carry out his dare. 'I've loved Hermione since the day that troll cornered her in the girls bathroom she's so smart, so graceful and oh so sexy he he he" Ron thought these thoughts over and over again as he slowly fell asleep thinking of the next day.  
  
Harry smiled to himself broadly at tonight's work he had done "Tomorrow will be a good day I think" he thought as he went to his dormitory and went to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Next Day The three musketeers (Harry, Hermione and Ron) as they were usually called by their friend had a fairly normal day the next day. The day dredged on and on. As they slowly made there way to their final lesson of the day ( Transfiguration) Ron slowly walked to Hermione and cleared his throat.  
  
"Hmmm Hermione can I have a private word?" Ron asked  
  
"Um yeah ok" Hermione stopped walking Harry smiled and said "I'll met you in Transfiguration ok" and slowly walked off leaving the two alone.  
  
Hermione and Ron watch Harry until he rounded the following corner and then they slowly walked into an empty classroom.  
  
" Um well um Hermione I just wanted to say that um I like you a lot and well" Ron nervously looked at the ground  
  
"Well Ron you see, so do I um like you as well a lot" Hermione muttered back Ron's head jerked up "You do" "Yes I do Ron I love" but Hermione was quickly stopped as Ron pushed her up against the wall and passionately kissed her and was surprised when she passionately kissed him back.  
  
It was just then that Harry chose his time to step into the room where his two best friends Hermione and Ron disappeared. What he was met by was Hermione and Ron both pressed up against the wall kissing.  
  
Harry couldn't contain himself he burst out into fits of laughter.  
  
Hermione and Rons heads jerked up and looked at Harry "I've done my dare" they both said at the same time. Hermione and Ron looked at each other.  
  
"Did ya what, but how" Ron began but was only stopped by Hermione  
  
"You got a dare as well but" she said  
  
They both rounded on Harry who stepped back  
  
"You dared us both to do the same dare " they both said together  
  
"Yeah but I only did it to make you see" Harry began  
  
"Why you little shit," Ron yelled  
  
"You can't play with peoples emotions Harry" Hermione said  
  
"Well I did and it was really fun doing it" Harry said as he dashed out the room  
  
"Get back here Harry" Ron began  
  
"We're not finished with you" Hermione finished  
  
Then Ron looked at Hermione  
  
"Did you really mean what you said before?" He asked  
  
"Yes I did, I do love you Ron do you" Hermione began  
  
"Of course I do, until the day I die" Ron finished and then grabbed Hermione and kissed her again  
  
After they parted they made their way towards Transfiguration. Ron looked at Hermione.  
  
"You know we really should get Harry back you know" Ron said  
  
"Yeah but how?" Hermione replied  
  
They entered the Transfiguration class and sat down whispering at ways to get Harry back. The lesson ended and they put their books away still discussing what they could do.  
  
After dinner they walked back up to GRIFFINDOR tower with their plan in mind. That night Ron and Hermione approached Harry who was sitting in the corner by himself.  
  
"Umm hi guys, What are you doing?" Harry said  
  
"Harry we want a rematch of snap loser gets a dare ok" Ron said  
  
"Umm ok then" Harry slowly said  
  
Hermione shuffled the cards and dealed them into three piles  
  
The game began 'SNAP' yelled Harry  
  
"I'm going to whip you asses," Harry said  
  
Hermione and Ron just smiled at each other  
  
The game continued there were three cards left Harry placed his king of hearts down and then Ron placed his 3 of spades down and then Hermione smiling quickly placed her 3 of clubs down and slammed her hand against the deck just as Ron did the same.  
  
They both bellowed 'SNAP' at the same time.  
  
Harry's face fell, it drained of color  
  
"But, but that's not fair you cheated"  
  
"Not us, now don't be a sore loser Harry" Ron said  
  
"I'm not but you cheated" Harry bellowed  
  
"Oh it's ok Harry you can lose every now and again," Hermione said rubbing his shoulder  
  
"But, but" Harry began  
  
"Now my dear Hermione what shall we dare our dear friend Harry to do hmm" Ron asked Hermione  
  
"Hmmm very tricky yes, aha I have the perfect idea" Hermione said She gestured for Ron to come over, he did and she whispered in his ear and he nodded  
  
"Harry we dare you to corner Snape and passionately kiss him" Hermione and Ron said together Harry jumped up "WHAT! NOOOOOOOO!" Harry yelled as he fainted on the floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke with a start the next day in his four poster bed, he looked around quickly. "It was all a dream a terrible dream fewwww" Harry said out loud  
  
At that moment Ron and Hermione walked in hand in hand  
  
"Hey Harry your awake" Hermione said  
  
"You had better get up, we have to go to our first lesson potions" Ron said  
  
"Yeah Harry you had better hurry, you wouldn't want to miss potions with Snape. It would be the perfect opportunity to complete your dare and snog Snape" Hermione said  
  
Harry sat bolt upright  
  
"You mean it wasn't a dream?" Harry asked scared of the answer  
  
"Nope Harry, Do hurry now Snapes waiting" Ron replied  
  
"Ohhhhhh Noooooooo" Harry yelled as he yet again collapsed unconscious on the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked my first fan fiction, if you did please write a review. P.S. I'm a shit editor so do be cruel hmmm.  
  
From itsy-bitsy-spider 


End file.
